eotdfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Despite sharing the same name, Dragons are but lowly pale imitations of Dragons. Regardless, Dragons are a rarity among rarities and have a splendor all their own. Their powerful wings grant them flight and their draconic blood grants them strength beyond their already impressive size. They also have powerful breath attacks that can vary based on their sphere mastery. Their size and power will only grow with age and they are unexpectedly cunning. Their connections to the creator Dragons are unknown to all but a few, and many mistakenly assume them to be the only dragons in existence. The most impressive quality about Dragons is their presence which demands attention. Physical Characteristics Dragons tend to range significantly in size based on their age, and they are lighter than what their mass might suggest. Dragons have two massive wings, four legs, a large tail, and a long snouted head. They lack gender differences (if they have genders at all) and come in every color imaginable. Dragons are covered in thick overlapping scales and possess hollow bones. They walk on all four legs and are capable of flight. The strength required to lift themselves into the sky is enormous, but Dragons are really just that strong. They require absolutely no weapons or armor because their natural form is more than enough. A Dragon certainly could wield a weapon or wear armor, but it would only lessen their capacities. They have tremendously powerful breath attacks (partially biological, partially magical) based on their sphere mastery. Dragons are surprisingly agile too. They are without a doubt the closest lifeform to "perfection" on Teilequin's soil. Despite being ageless, Dragons can die and this death often comes at the hands of hunters. A Dragon's might allows them to survive most encounters, but they are not invincible. Dragons will often willingly leave this world behind as well when they feel there is nothing more for them upon Teilequin's soil. Because of these two qualities, Ancient Dragons are considered to be a myth of a myth. Behavior and Psychology Dragons seem to revere the Creator Dragons and are well aware of their existence. It is mistakenly believed that Dragons are mindless monsters bent on destroying families and towns, but that isn't the case at all. Dragons are highly intelligent beings that know and experience everything that the other sentient races do. That being said, Dragons are proud creatures and to disrespect them is often lethal. Because Dragons have no peers to keep them restrained, any quirks that they possess often grow more and more exaggerated over time. Occasionally, a Dragon will grow lonely and leave this world to be with its kin. Society and Relations Dragons have no society and most relations that they have are strained. All but a few individuals across the entirety of Teilequin have innate sense of fear and wonder when it comes to Dragons and have a hard time considering them as fellow sapient beings. Dragons often live in isolation and there have never been any reports of one Dragon living in close proximity to another. Occasionally a Dragon will seek out relations with the other races, but historically it has never ended well. Habitat and Locations Dragons can seemingly survive and thrive anywhere they please, but they are generally only found in isolated places. Oceans and lakes, deserts and tundras, forests and mountains, these are where sleeping Dragons lie. Magical Inclinations Because of their unique biology, Dragons aren't actually limited to three spheres like the other races. That being said, it is rare for a Dragon to exhibit more than three spheres because of the exponential strain placed on their magical system for each additional sphere. It is interesting to note however that through various means a Dragon will sometimes assume the form of another sentient race, however only some Dragons are capable of changing their own shape. Variations Dragons have a variety of shapes, colors, and sizes. Most follow the standard six limb design, but there are exceptions. That being said, there are two variations that are mentioned within a few ancient texts. The Blessed Dragons and the Cursed Dragons. Little is known about these varieties other than them being mentioned. While not a variation in and of themselves, the Ancient Dragons certainly seem to be such. Because a Dragon continues to grow until it dies, these Dragons are absolutely massive and utterly powerful. Ancient Dragons are regular Dragons that have been in existence since before the Era of the Machina, they are literally ancient and have amassed unbelievable power, but are generally uninterested in the events of the world. History The first Dragons appeared within the world during the Era of First Dawn. After the Era of Grim Tidings, they became exceedingly rare, but some texts claim that they aided in bringing an end to the Era of the Machina which is why the current era has been dubbed the Era of the Dragon. Racial Relations In general, Dragons have poor relations with the other races simply due to being too different, but each race views the Dragons differently. Elves The Elves view Dragons as harbingers of doom. Dryads The Dryads view Dragons as the only true authority within Teilequin. Basaran The Basaran view Dragons as a symbol of perfection. Mojuu The Mojuu view Dragons as dangerous predators. Gorvol The Gorvol view Dragons as majestic creatures. Xogar The Xogar view Dragons as a nuisance. Humans The Humans view Dragons as trophies. Fae The Fae view Dragons as a living extension of Teilequin itself, much like a living mountain. Giants The (masked) Giants view Dragons as obstacles that prevent them from completing unfinished business. Trivia * The exponential strain on a magic system is immeasurable through any other race, but because a Dragon is capable of surviving it the following data can be extrapolated. ** A single sphere has a strain factor of 1. Two spheres has a strain factor of 2. Three spheres has a strain factor of 4. Four spheres has a strain factor of 8. Five spheres has a strain factor of 16. Six spheres has a strain factor of 32. Because even Ancient Dragons are not capable of making the Aether Sphere part of their own magic system, it is estimated that the strain factor that it would produce by itself is higher than 32. To clarify, any race with sufficient qualifications can use the Aether Sphere, but it is only touched, only borrowed, never owned, never contained within. * Any and all parts of a Dragon are of near infinite value to Azoth Mages, between the rarity and properties of the materials, an Azoth Mage can do much with a Dragon. Category:Races